Persuasion
by QuiteTheScreamer
Summary: He stalked round her like a lion hunting a defenceless deer. But she was by no means defenceless and he knew it. In fact, he was excited by it.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the start of what I'm think will be a brand new story. AU, quite controversial and very unlike my other stuff.**_

He stalked round her like a lion hunting a defenceless deer. But she was by no means defenceless and he knew it. In fact, he was excited by it.

'I told him that I liked you. So much more worthy than his usual little children. But I see he still prefers blondes' he sneered at her and she glowered back, not deigning to respond. He tilted his head to face him and pressed a vicious kiss to her lips. Before attempting to strike him across the face, she wiped her mouth furiously. He just chuckled, stroking her hair.

'Oh yes, I like you. You could certainly be useful. And I imagine you look good in red… How about it, Doctor Song? I could give you power, you know. I could give you so much more than he could and take so much less from you. And I would let you keep the gun, sweetheart' he drawled, tracing a line across her cheekbone.

'Very I, I, I, aren't you?' she spat out at him and he grinned back 'Don't touch me, I'm not yours to touch'

To her surprise, he threw back his head and laughed.

'You soon will be sweetheart, you soon will be'

_**Just a little taster to see if its worth continuing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They made me feel so wonderful in time for Christmas :D I think I will continue this story for a while at least, since I got some positive reviews. Please enjoy!**_

He kept her there, in the palace he'd built for himself. The Doctor would have laughed, she thought, would have said that he was only over-compensating. The Doctor would have got her out. But the Doctor wasn't there. He didn't catch her when she fell this time. Even though River Song fell much further than before.

Every day, the Master would come up to her room, try to persuade her to talk to him. Every day, she refused. She feared violence from him, although she hoped she never let it show on her face. But the violence didn't come.

It didn't even come when one day, she told him she would never want him, never love him. His face darkened and convulsed in anger, and she flinched, thinking he was going to strike her. But instead, he leant in and whispered into her ear all the things that he would do to her Doctor if she ever told him that again.

After that, it didn't take long for River to give in.

It was twelve days after he'd taken her from her family, her job and her love. Only twelve days. Twelve days to become the property of the man who'd caused complete destruction throughout the earth. She knew about the year that never was, the Doctor had told her. And still, she went to him and became his. He was surprisingly gentle, stroked her hair and told her she was beautiful. Not at all what she'd expected. It wasn't so bad, she thought. Altogether worth it if it saved the Doctor.

Another thing she didn't expect was to get so used to it. To enjoy it. Although she'd never have admitted, she looked forward to him sending for her. She even felt jealous of the other women she knew he brought in, even though she flatly denied it when he chuckled at her one night. She was curled up in his lap, him stroking and tangling his fingers in her hair. Even as she purred softly, she couldn't get rid of the thought that the Doctor used to do that.

'You're thinking about _him_' Koschei, as she called him now, spoke quietly but she still sensed the violent undertone in his voice. River shook her head vehemently.

'You. Only you' she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, hoping against hope that he wouldn't look into her mind to check.

'Only you, songbird' he replied, seeming satisfied with her answer. She shook her head, burying her face in his chest.

'Not only me' her voice came out muffled by his shirt and he shifted her on his lap to make her look up at him.

'What's that, sweetheart? Jealous of my ladies, hmm?' he grinned, very pleased with himself. She shook her head again, trying to deny it but he swept her up into a kiss. When he broke it, he whispered into her ear.

'Don't worry, princess. If you want me to, I'll stop seeing them' she stared back at him, suddenly alarmed by her own jealousy and his willingness to do what she wanted. She loved the Doctor and was terrified that she had to remind herself of that.

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait for this and all my stories. I really have no good excuse, only that I've been extraordinarily busy. But I'm back now and should have all my stories updated by the end of the week and maybe some new stuff too. **_

_**Just a note to say, I think that the Doctor will enter this story at some point but I don't have it quite mapped out yet.**_

Observing them, you wouldn't think that less than six months ago, she'd have spat in his face if he came anywhere near her. In fact, more often than not it was her who went to him, her who pouted if he sat next to her without stroking her hair or telling her she was beautiful. Inside, she had a daily ritual of reading through her blue diary that she hid from him in her wardrobe, scared that if she didn't, she'd forget about the Doctor entirely. River Song was so used to being a prisoner; she'd forgotten how to be free. That was why she went to him so willingly. She needed to be taken care of, even though she'd never ever admit it. And she did enjoy the little games he played.

In his marble monstrosity of a palace he'd had built when he arrived back on Earth, he'd established a little court of justice. Sending his men out to find lost or lonely travellers from the surrounding town or certain places he'd made sure where isolated. She wasn't sure why, assuming he was bored or power hungry. She didn't like it but the little bit of Mels inside her was laughing at the stupid humans who didn't just _run away_. Usually he had them killed slowly but on occasion became impatient and tore her gun from her thigh to shoot them through the head. She never turned a hair. His pathetic _Lucy _would have screamed or cried, she was sure of it. That wasn't what he needed. He needed someone strong, someone powerful. Someone like her. After all, he'd kept his promise- he'd let her keep the gun.


	4. Chapter 4

It was inevitable that she would ask him about Lucy. After all, the Doctor had told her the story about The Year That Never Was often enough. When she did finally venture the question, her head was buried deep into his chest, post-coital drowsiness overtaking her.

'Darling…' she looked up at him, brushing the curls out of her eyes 'What was Lucy like?' she felt him stiffen in her arms and bit her lip, already regretting the question.

'A little bitch' his voice was calm, in total contrast with his words. She shrunk back from him, slightly worried and traced small concentric circles on his stomach 'She betrayed me…' a slight tremor in his voice was the only showing his true emotion. Pulling himself together, he sat up, curling her hair round her fingers 'You don't need to know anything about her, Songbird. Only that you'd better not do the same.'

Despite his loving gesture, there was still a warning edge to his voice and River instinctively flinched away. He immediately drew her closer again, caressing her tenderly, cooing in her ear.

'Don't worry, beautiful. I know _you_ won't betray me' she feverishly shook her head, trying her best to put an innocent expression on her face. Before long, he pushed her onto her back, spreading her legs and making rather forceful love to her. She was still trying to pretend to herself that she minded, pretending to ignore the delicious shiver that ran down her spine when he told her she was his.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi guys XD So, I haven't updated ANYTHING in a while but I'll be trying to do so more often now. I've been super busy but I won't bore you with details. Basically, I'll try and upload more stuff more often and might even go back and rewrite some of my earlier stuff that is frankly crap. So, please enjoy. Also, I know the chapters for this story are really short but if I write too much more, I know I'll completely lose my focus.**_

The guilt passed soon enough. If she was perfectly honest with herself (which she tried not to be unless absolutely necessary) she didn't want to be rescued. The only real reason she minded the Doctor not bursting in in his usual heroic style and saving the day with two bits of wood and a pipe cleaner, as usual, was her own vanity. Petulantly, she reflected on the thought that if it was Amy in danger he'd have been there in a heartbeat and brought legions of reinforcements. The thought made her pout but it was no longer going to make her heart break.

To an outside observer, the most frightening thing may have been that she didn't even recognise the changes in herself. Instead, she assumed that everybody else had changed; the Doctor, the Master, even her own parents. And she wasn't River Song anymore, not really. River Song, River Song as the Doctor knew her, would have fought for every second of every day against control and manipulation. But this new River Song sat on the lap of her imprisoner, beamed at him when he gave her shoes and pouted at him when he pulled her hair. Whereas once she would have struck him across the face if he had slid his arm around her waist or her shoulders, she now moulded herself into his side, almost making sure of his protection. The Doctor's wife had never needed protection.

It might have been easier to make allowances for the archaeologist's behaviour if the man she thought she had fallen in love with had changed as well. In fact, it was quite the opposite. The Master remained exactly the same, especially in his attitude towards the fairer sex. He treated her practically the same as he had done his other favourite blonde who had looked good in red. Sneering at her human ignorance when she did something he viewed as wrong, treating her like a precocious child when she did something right. If the Doctor had seen the way that the woman he loved was being cooped up and handled like a favourite pet, the usually veiled anger in his eyes would have burst forward like lightening. River however, made no complaints. Day by day, her will and boldness were getting weaker and her spirit was being dampened. And the worst thing was, she had no idea.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait, my loves- enjoy!**_

'Darling?' River said as she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a vividly coloured red dress 'I'm not a hundred percent sure that this is my colour'.

The Master looked up at her and shrugged.

'Could be worse' he said, absent mindedly toying with the cuff of his jacket 'Come here'

She rolled her eyes but obediently stepped towards him, giving him an exaggerated twirl. His eyes raked over her, taking in her every curve and crevice.

'Well?' she looked at him expectantly 'Is it alright?'

'You'll do. Look rather like mutton dressed as lamb' he drawled 'But there's nothing you can do about that' a cruel smirk was playing across his face and she inwardly sighed. It was evident that he was in one of his slightly sadistic moods and there was no-one he enjoyed taking it out on more than her. In fact, hidden beneath the dress on the back of her thigh was a huge red welt where he'd lashed out at her after she'd accidentally knocked a champagne glass to the floor and spilt the contents over his Axminster carpet.

'I think I'll just go and take this off, then' she scowled at the floor as she turned back round to the bathroom.

'No. You won't' the low, cold sound of his voice made River freeze in her tracks. It wasn't a voice that promised the evening would be a pleasant one for her.

'I don't really like it, darling' she worked hard to keep her voice cheery but an unconscious note of fear slid into it 'I think I'll take it off'.

Quick as a flash, there was a hand around her neck and she was being pinned to the wall.

'You, my _pet_, are going to wear that dress every day of your worthless life if I tell you to. Understood?'

Her eyes stared back at him; no fear in them, just a cold hardness. He squeezed again.

'I said, understood?' finally, a single nod. Growling, he gave one last, hard squeeze and released his hand from round her neck. Stalking out of the room, he left River gasping for breath on the floor and she stared after him with a look that wasn't love.

_**Sorry, I know it was short and I wrote it at about one in the morning but anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please review :) **_


End file.
